1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printed circuit boards, and particularly to a printed circuit board and a light sensing device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are widely in devices, such as notebook computers or laptop computers. Generally, LCD panels use discharge lamps or other lamps of backlight modules as light sources, and employ a light sensor to sense ambient light to dynamically adjust the brightness of the LCD panel, consequently lowering power consumption of the backlight modules.
Normally, light sensors manufactured by various sensor suppliers are structurally different. Backlight module manufacturers have to design different PCB layouts to accommodate various light sensors, which complicates the PCB layouts. Especially, if one sensor supplier cannot provide light sensors to the backlight module manufacturer on time, the backlight module manufacturer should then redesign its PCB layout to fit another light sensor provided by some other supplier, which increases costs and leads to delays.